Carlos Palomino
|birthplace = San Luis Río Colorado, Sonora, Mexico |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Guest Actor Boxing consultant |characters = Holographic Terrellian boxer }} Carlos Palomino is a former professional boxer and an actor who appeared as the holographic Terrellian boxer in the fifth season episode . He also worked as consultant on set on Wednesday and filmed his scenes on Thursday on Paramount Stage 16 with a makeup call at 5:30 am and a set call at 8:30 am. Palomino was also scheduled to appear in a "vision quest" corridor scene, scene 128, filmed on Tuesday , but this scene was not part of the final episode. Personal and boxing Born in Mexico, Palomino moved to Los Angeles, California at the age of eight. While in the US Army, he started boxing and became army champion in 1971 and 1972. In 1972 he won the National AAU Light Welterweight Champion, was discharged from the army, and attended the Orange Coast College and later the California State UNiversity at Long Beach where he graduated in recreation administration. The following years he worked as professional boxer and on 22 June 1976 he became WBC Welterweight Champion. In 1979 he lost this title on 13 January in a fight against Wilfred Benítez in Puerto Rico in a fifteen round split decision. On 22 June 1979 he lost in a fight against Roberto Durán and announced his retirement from boxing to pursue an acting career after he had an appearance in a Miller Lite television commercial. Palomino started his comeback on 10 January 1997 and won several fights until he lost against Wilfredo Rivera on 30 May 1998. He then ultimatly retired from boxing. http://www.idahoagbell.org/mexican-boxing-legend-carlos-palomino-in-profile.html He was selected to the International Boxing Hall of Fame on 8 January 2004 and inducted on 13 June. http://www.ibhof.com/pages/about/inductees/modern/palomino.html Acting In 1978 he appeared as himself in the second season opening episode of the comedy series Taxi. After he decided to retire from boxing and start an acting career, Palomino guest starred in episodes of Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (1980, with Tim O'Connor, Nicolas Coster, Felix Silla, and Eric Server), Legmen (1984, with Bruce Greenwood), Highway to Heaven (1985, with Philip N. Waller), Knight Rider (1986, with Patricia McPherson, Peter Parros, Kat Sawyer-Young, and John Snyder), and Hill Street Blues (1986, with James B. Sikking, Megan Gallagher, Lawrence Tierney, and Martha Hackett). Early film work includes the horror film Dance of the Dwarfs (1983), the drama Strangers Kiss (1983, with Dan Shor), the horror film It's Alive III: Island of the Alive (1987, with Gerrit Graham), the thriller Rampage (1987, with Deborah Van Valkenburgh, Donald Hotton, Patrick Cronin, and Chip Heller), the horror sequel Silent Night, Deadly Night 3: Better Watch Out! (1989, with Richard Beymer and Elizabeth Hoffman), the science fiction film Timebomb (1991, with Tracy Scoggins, Sharon Schaffer, Julian Christopher, and Kim Washington), the action film Fists of Steel (1991), and the action thriller Legal Tender (1991, with Cole McKay). Further acting credits are guest roles in Jake and the Fatman (1992), NYPD Blue (1994, with Leland Orser, Gordon Clapp, and Sharon Lawrence), Diagnosis: Muder (1997, with Coleman McClary), Air America (1998), Reba (2001, with Scarlett Pomers), and The Brothers Garcia (2003, with Carlos LaCamara, Ada Maris, and Ricardo Montalban and directed by Tony Plana), the action film My Samurai (1992, with Terry O'Quinn and Jeff Austin), the western drama Geronimo: An American Legend (1993, with Kevin Tighe, Stephen McHattie, Jim Beaver, Billy Brown, and Lena Banks), the action film Death Match (1994, with Matthias Hues, Steven Vincent Leigh, and Richard Lynch), the action film Detonator (1998), the crime thriller If... Dog... Rabbit (1999, with Julie Newmar), the sport drama Price of Glory (2000, with Clifton Collins, Jr., Ron Perlman, Michelle Bonilla, and Clayton Landey), the crime drama Turn of Faith (2002, with Robert Miano), and the thriller American Crime (2004, with Cyia Batten and Wade Williams). More recently, Palomino appeared in the sport drama Callejero (2015), the documentaries El Boxeo (2013), Safest Place on Earth (2015), and Faith (2016, with Gene LeBell and Lucia Rijker) and announced the drama Palomino (2016) on which he'll work as producer. External links * * * es:Carlos Palomino Category:Performers Category:VOY performers Category:Production staff